A Fateful Meeting
by sailorearth19
Summary: Being leader of the Sailor Starlights was already stressful enough for Sailor Star Fighter due to the constant precautions she must take due to Sailor tar Striker's unpredictability. But when dreamsof a mysterious beauty calling out to her begin, her life becomes more angst filled than ever before. usagi&seiya story pairings: seiya&Usag,i maybe Seiya&rei, little bit of Mamoru
1. Chapter 1

A Fateful Meeting

By sailorearth & kokoro de Haato

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters (especially seiya *blushes and sighs*…so cute!) anyway this is a collaboration between me and the talented Kokoro de Haato. This however is my first fanfic, you may give me your opinion by reviewing or private messaging…no insults though please. Now on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys it.

Summary: Being leader of the sailor starlight's was already stressful enough for sailor star fighter, due to the constant precautions she must take due to sailor star striker's unpredictability. When dreams of a mysterious beauty calling out to her begin, her life becomes more angst filled than ever before.

Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the sailor starlights, and guardian of Princess Kakyuu and their planet Kinmoku was distressed. Because she is a senshi, she is meant only to protect. Her feeling s towards Princess Kakyuu had been rejected, getting up early for training and duties daily were a part of her life, along with phages attacks left and right. Now, these recurring, disturbing dreams. Great, could things get any worse

* * *

Seiya's dream:

_I could tell I was dreaming because everything around me was dark. There was a dreary, hopeless feeling surrounding me. I could also hear someone weeping in the distance. _

"_Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_I called out to the person I heard crying, but no one responded back. I put my hand in front of my face, but it was dark I couldn't even see a look at it. My hands traveled along my body and I could tell I had on my sailor fuku. 'Well at least I'm not naked' I thought to myself with a sigh. I began walking into the darkness hoping to escape it. The farther I walk, the fainter the weeping sound got until it was gone all together. While walking, it felt like the darkness was getting thicker and thicker by the minute, causing the hopeless feeling to increase more; making me gasp at how strong the feeling was, making me feel vulnerable. The feeling consumed me so much that I sunk to my knees in despair with tears coming to my eyes. I had never felt such a strong, negative emotion. All I felt like doing was curling up into a ball when all of a sudden; a burst of light came toward me. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes for a few seconds. But during those few seconds I began to feel warmth, happine_ss _and love._ _The light surrounded me, making me feel strong and invincible. _

_When I opened my eyes there was the outline of a girl standing in front of me. The bright light surrounded her; I couldn't make out any of her features because of its brilliance._

"_Princess, Is that you" _

_I called out thinking that maybe it was Kakyuu-hime, my fireball_ _princess. The figure didn't respond, but only stood there. My eyes narrowed, trying to get a better look at her. I realized that she couldn't be my princess because this person looked shorter, also she had a weird hairstyle on her head. It looked like two balls on each side of her head. 'What a Strange hairdo' I thought to myself. _

"_Seiya…." A voice whispered_

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?" _

_The figure only whispered my name again. 'ok this is getting weird' I thought with a frown. I tried to reach out toward it, but it began floating backwards away from me. _

"_Hey! Wait! Come back, please!" I called out, running trying to follow her._

"_Who are you?!_

_She kept drifting farther and farther away until she was gone…._

* * *

I jolted awake sweating all over, heart drumming, and breathing harshly. I just laid there trying to get my breathing back to normal. After it returned to normal, I sat up and ran my fingers through my short bangs.

"What was that... and who was that girl?" I asked myself.

I shook my head, getting up from my bed to go the bathroom. I looked outside my window and I could tell that it was early morning, and the sun would be coming up soon. 'I got to stop training so hard or I'm going to go crazy' I thought as I stepped into my large bathroom, heading towards the sink to wash my face. After I washed my face, I stared in the mirror looking at my reflection. My eyes looked tired and sad, with bags under them; but wide with fright. My bangs were damp from the sweat that was on my head. These dreams were occurring more frequently and getting worse and worse every night. First I thought it was from stress and the pain of being rejected by Princess Kakyuu, but now I'm not so sure.

"I finally tell the princess my feelings for her after all these years and I get rejected. Now I'm having strange dreams about some girl." I shake my head and look at myself one more time before I went to lie back down. I laid there for what felt like forever until I finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: please Read and review onegai!

P.S. I'll try to have chapter two up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AFM CHAP 2

By sailorearth & kokoro de Haato

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters.

a/n: Also this chapter is in seiya's point of view, so no one is confused.

"I see that you've decided to join us in the world of the living."

I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. "Go play with yourself, striker."

A snort sounded from behind me. "And miss the opportunity of telling you that his majesty wants to see you? Over my dead body."

I turned around to face the peach-eyed woman, not showing any emotion on my face. "What does he need me for? He always wants me, Healer, and Maker altogether whenever he calls for a meeting."

Sailor Star Striker,Fukui Sora , shrugged and quipped, "Don't know, don't care. Just know that he told me to seek you out for him."

I sighed, sitting down the papers that I was studying for the assignment assigned to me by Maker. "This better not be a set up again, Sora. 'Cause I'll kill you myself this time around," I emphasized the threat with a narrow of my midnight blues as I got up from my perch on a hammock.

The pale blonde-haired woman batted her eyelashes at the other woman with a sickening sweet smile spreading across her dainty face. "Oh, but my dear sister, "you and our 'sisters'" were asking for what happened a few millennia ago."

My dark eyes blazed with extreme intensity as I got in striker's face to the point where we almost lip locked. "A FEW millennia ago?! 'A FEW?!' you've betrayed us twice, not ONCE but TWICE!"

"No, I didn't. You three were just dumb enough to fall in to a trap, is all."

"That YOU set! Of course we wouldn't expect you of all people to betray us because you're one of us!"

The dainty female snorted, rolling her eyes and chastised, "And that's where y'all went wrong because if they were pushed, Healer and Maker WOULD betray you if I wasn't on the team."

"No, they would not and I know it," I declared to the slightly taller female as I glared up at Striker.

"Oh, but they would and it'll be when you least expect it, " drawled Striker as if she were telling Fighter how to do her hair. She moved past me infuriated to head towards the gates as she called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand, "Anyway, you should meet up with His Majesty before Princess has to find another lead bodyguard, preferably me."

I held in a scream of anger and frustration as Striker's taunting laughter slowly dissolved with growing distance. I made her way to the throne room, awaiting what exactly King Akira had in store for me.

"You called for me, Your Highness?" I stated stated the, kneeling before my king.

"I have, Lady Fighter. And for a very important reason that I can only trust you with."

"And that is …" I was the slightly confused with the response.

"You do remember how the princess is suppose to be joining her husband on his home planet in a few weeks for the next few years, until it is time for her to rule, right?" King Akira prodded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I was made aware of that by Queen Yumi a week before the wedding," I assured him, confusion still swirling around within my mind.

King Akira sent a serious look toward me and said,"Then I shall inform you now that you shall accompany the princess during her stay with her prince."

My eyes widened in shock at the blatant order assigned to me and started,"But what about Healer and Maker? I can understand why Striker wasn't chosen. "

"Because those aren't capable of protecting the princess the way you do, plus you have more seniority than either of those two."

"But I still don't understand why all three of us can't go."

The strawberry blond-haired man glared down at me and thundered, "Healer and Maker would only hold you back from how weak they are. You have more to offer than they do, so do not question me any more about the matter. "

I bowed her head in shame as I breathed, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"You are dismissed for now, until further notice on the matter," he declared, watching as I made my exit out of the throne room.

_Read and review!_

_a/n: ill try to have the next chapter up soon_


	3. Chapter 3

AFM chap 3

Disclaimer : do not own any characters of sailor moon.. If did the starlights would be mine….

"HE TOLD YOU TO DO WHAT?!"

I resisted the slight urge to roll my eyes as neither Maker or myself cringe at the earshattering shriek resounating from our dwarf of a companion.

"You heard me the first time I told you that the king doesn't want us to guard the princess while she's on her husband's planet; he only wants me to," I reiterated for the fifth time, barely holding back the easperation in my voice.

"But we always work as a team! He rarely splits us up! And why did he choose only you to protect the princess?" shrieked Healer even more with anger tinging her delicate complexion.

I shrugged and responded casually,"He claims that I have more seniority than you two and I have more to offer."

"But you only-."

"Healer, His Majesty's decision is reasonable, as well as final. We must respect his wishes," reasoned Maker, taking a sip from her tea.

"But we-and she-and ..."

"Just suck it up already Shrimp that I'm better than the both of you, " I teased, smirking the silver-haired woman with a bat of my eyelashes."

Healer snarled and jabbed her manicured nails at my toned shoulders. "You wish you were! You can barely keep a girlfriend!" she sneered.

I swatted her hand away from my shoulder. "That's 'cause I choose not to. It'd be troublesome trying to date while protecting our princess and all of Kinmoku."

"She's right, Healer. Love blinds one's mind and makes them do reckless things," our amazon companion agreed with me without looking up from her book.

"Whatever, and as if you're better than me fighter." Healer said with a toss of her silver hair.

I snorted "Don't make me laugh shorty. I'm better just like my body is better" I smirked and flipped my bangs in a cool boy manner.

"Do you two always have to have this conversation?" Maker sighed, shaking head without looking up from her book.

"We can stop when Healer realizes that I am better than her" I said smiled mischievously.

"Yeah we can stop when fighter realizes she isn't a goddess or sex goddess for that matter" healer said smirking at having revealed that seiya is still a virgin.

"Why you little_" I replied sneering, ready to pounce on healer.

"Guys, not now!" maker said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Taiki mamma" Healer and I said together, grinning at each other at the growl from Maker.

"Why do I put up with you two?" Maker said shutting her book with a snap.

"Because you love us" I batted my eyes at Maker with a small smirk on my face.

"Well mainly me, you're a pain in the ass "Healer snorted with a roll of her eyes.

I glared at her and growled "Shut up shrimp, I'll see you guys later I'm going to take a nap" I said and spun around and headed back toward my room.

After a refreshing shower and getting dressed in my night clothes, I snuggled deep within my covers with a sigh and closed my eyes to get lost within my dreams.

_~Dream~_

_I was once again caught up within a foggy abyss. Great, just when I thought that I was just exhausted as hell the last time I've had this dream. _

_"Seiya ..." breathed an angelic voice. I snapped towards the direction of the voice. _

_"Seiya ..." this time my name was uttered out with a whimper. I looked around frantically, looking for the girl in distress._

_"Where are you?! Who are you?!"_

_"Please, help me ... Seiya ..." _

_"I can't help you if you don't tell me where you are!" I shouted, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around myself from the increasing cold building up around my body. _

_"Seiya ..." the voice was closer now to the point I felt their breath against the nape of my neck. I then snapped around to confront the girl calling me with 'who are you?' upon my lips when all of a sudden a loud sound blared within my ears. _

_~End of Dream~_

I sprung upward into action looking around to see what was happening, but it was nothing but the alarm signaling it's time for dinner. I breathe in and out three times to calm my racing heart. I transform into my fuku and head out the door to the dining hall.


End file.
